


The Shopping Trip

by Tortellini



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic, Emotional, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Minor Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Redeemed Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Shopping, Team as Family, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 500-1.000, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Andy, Booker, Nicky, and Joe need new clothes. The ones they all have are kind of...ratty. Or at least old. Nile doesn't need new ones, but she's excited to go shopping, even if it's not what she expected.Oneshot
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf & Nicky | Nicolò, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	The Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annablume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablume/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/675145) by mondfuchs.tumblr.com. 



"We need to go shopping," Andy says one day to the room at large. Her family is there, almost her whole family, gathered around like old times: Nile, bright eyes, still the youngest out of them all; Booker, solemn, slicked hair; Joe, hunched over, absentmindedly sketching something with big steady hands; and Nicky, sideburns, big nose, by far the ridiculously kindest of the bunch. All of them looked up with varying degrees of excitement. 

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Nile asked, starting to grin. 

Andy didn't know why she was so excited. "Just for clothes. Book did the grocery shopping of the week."

Joe took that time to do his daily glare at Booker. And honestly? For good reason too. Because even if he was part of the group again, it didn't make him part of the actual family. Joe especially took every moment he could to remind him of that. 

"Clothes makes it even better!" Nile interrupted Joe's inner hate mantra. 

"You like shopping, hm?" And he smiled at her. She reminded him of a long lost little sister. 

"We can go to the mall! Get some food at the foodcourt--Nicky, you could look at the cooking stuff--" Nicky, to his credit, looked excited about that at least. The budding cook out of them, though they all took turns cooking meals for the group. "--and Book, we could look at the fancy expensive alcohol for you--"

"Uh, maybe we should try to cut you down from drinking," Andy muttered. Booker took a sip of his "tea" without a response.

"--and Joe, the baseball caps! And the clothes!" Nile finished proudly. 

All of them were looking at her. 

"...Nile," Nicky finally said. Gently. Apologetically.

"What?"

"It would be more like Goodwill," Andy said. 

"...oh."

* * *

"You know I could go out and buy clothes for you. Anything you wanted," James Copley said when Andy and the others told him what they needed to do. "It would be a lot safer that way."

"There's too many of us." Joe crossed his arms, not looking impressed. 

"Yeah, you wouldn't get things we liked." Nile pointed out. 

"Or you wouldn't get our sizes," Booker said softly. 

"No one asked you." Joe narrowed his eyes at him, and Book put his hands up placatingly. 

"We'll be in and out quickly. We're going to a thrift store so people will be less likely to track us." Andy said. "It's decided."

* * *

The store wasn't anything special, to be honest. Everyone's probably been to a Goodwill before, or at least a store similar to it. Not only were there clothes, and there were a lot of them, but there was also other weird stuff. Kids toys, statues, even some couches piled along by the windows. Nile was sure if Nicky looked real hard, then he could find some cooking supplies. Maybe Joe could find some art stuff too. 

But let's be real, Booker wasn't going to find alcohol here. 

Even if it wasn't awful, it still wasn't the mall. Nile couldn't help but pout slightly. She crossed her arms and looked around the store, wishing for a moment--not nearly for the first time, nor would it be the last--that maybe she wasn't there. 

But you know what? Then she got a look at her family. 

Joe and Nicky were together. They could usually be found together. Looking at them and it was obvious they were so completely in love; honestly, Nile couldn't help but smile. Having two guys technically not too far away from her in age reminded her a little of her brother. Nicky had found a big blue windbreaker and he was showing it to Joe, who was laughing and saying something to him. 

Book was with Andy. Booker's relationship with all of them was tense--he'd done some things that were unforgivable. Nile could never forget how tense and white Andy's face had been, how the blood pooled from beneath her fingertips; Joe screaming obscenities, Nicky with his eyes closed, brows scrunched in a frown... But that was over now. He'd paid the price and come back. 

Andy had found a big black coat. Not unlike the kind she currently owned. But she had a style. 

"Looking good, boss!" Joe said from the side.

Even Booker was smiling.

And Nile realized that maybe, just maybe, this was even better than the mall.


End file.
